stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Pickman, Jr.
| residence = | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears = |rank = |commands = |battles = |awards = }} Benjamin Pickman, Jr. (September 30, 1763 – August 16, 1843) was a U.S. Representative from Massachusetts. Pickman was born in Salem, Massachusetts, a descendant of Benjamin Pickman, an Englishman from Bristol.The Founders of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Sarah Sprague Saunders Smith, Sun Printing Company, Pittsfield, Mass., 1897Naturalization papers of Benjamin Pickman, Dudley Leavitt Pickman Papers, Phillips Library Collection, Peabody Essex Museum, pem.org Benjamin Pickman, Jr. graduated from Harvard University in 1784 after having attended Dummer Academy (now known as The Governor's Academy). The descendant of a Salem merchant family dynasty related to other prominent Salem families such as the Derbys, the Pickerings and the Crowninshields,Pickman House, Essex Institute Historical Collections, Essex Institute, Peabody Essex Museum, Vol. XXXIX, Printed for the Society, Salem, 1903 Pickman studied law in Newburyport, Massachusetts, and was admitted to the bar, but soon relinquished the practice of law to engage in commercial pursuits, becoming one of the most active merchants of his day in Salem. Pickman's father Col. Benjamin Pickman, Sr.,The Founders of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Sarah Sprague Saunders Smith, Sun Printing Company, Pittsfield, Mass., 1897 one of the most important merchants in Salem, had been a Loyalist, his estates confiscated by the Colonial government and was forced to flee America for England, only returning to Salem in 1785 after the end of the Revolutionary War.The Journal and Letters of Samuel Curwen, An American in England, Samuel Curwen, George Atkinson Ward, Little, Brown and Company, Boston, 1864 Benjamin Pickman Jr., served the new nation in several capacities. He was a member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives in 1797-1802, 1812, and 1813. Benjamin Pickman Jr. also served in the Massachusetts Senate in 1803, as well as a member of the executive council of the State in 1805, 1808, 1813, 1814, and 1819-1821. Pickman was elected as a Federalist to the Eleventh Congress (March 4, 1809 – March 4, 1811), but he was not a candidate for renomination in 1810. He served as member of the convention to revise the constitution of the State of Massachusetts in 1820. He served as overseer of Harvard University 1810-1818. He served as president of the board of directors of the Theological School at Cambridge. He died in Salem, Massachusetts, August 16, 1843, and was interred with his Pickman ancestors in Salem's Broad Street Cemetery.Pickman family tomb, Broad Street Cemetery, Salem, Massachusetts, smugmug.com Pickman was instrumental in the commercial development of much of the heart of historic Salem. In 1815 he and John Derby III acquired property belonging to Derby family heirs to develop Derby Square, which would encompass three brick commercial rows. The Pickman-Derby Block, built in 1817, still stands. The Pickman Building on Derby Square, built in 1816, was part of the development.Architecture in Salem, Bryant Franklin Tolles, Jr., Bryant F. Tolles, Carolyn K. Tolles, Paul F. Norton, reprinted by UPNE, 2004 The Pickman family also owned Pickman farm. Salem's Pickman Street is named for them.The Pickman Silver, Essex Institute Historical Collections, Essex Institute, Peabody Essex Museum, Vol. XXXIX, Salem, Mass., 1903 Benjamin Pickman Jr. was married to Anstiss Derby, daughter of Elias Hasket Derby and Elizabeth Crowninshield.Life in a New England Town, 1787, 1788, John Quincy Adams, Charles Francis Adams, Little, Brown and Company, Boston, 1903 The son of Benjamin Pickman and the former Anstiss Derby was Hasket Derby Pickman, who died in 1815, the same year he graduated from Harvard College.Gravestone of Hasket Derby Pickman, Old Burying Point, Salem, Massachusetts, gravematter.smugmug.com References Notes External links * Grave of Benjamin Pickman, Jr., Broad Street Cemetery, Salem, Massachusetts, Find-A-Grave See also * Dudley Leavitt Pickman Category:1763 births Category:1843 deaths Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:Massachusetts State Senators Category:Massachusetts Federalists Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:Businesspeople in real estate Category:Members of the Massachusetts Governor's Council de:Benjamin Pickman